


H2haO

by haoshoumon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Beach volleyball player Mingyu, Beach volleyball player Seungkwan, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mermaid Minghao, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Surfer Vernon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoshoumon/pseuds/haoshoumon
Summary: Hansol's friends already knew that he wasn't exactly normal, but when the boy started saying completely meaningless things about a certain Minghao, they were sure that they should take him to a hospital as soon as possible.Maybe he was just watching too much of the Little Mermaid movie, but better safe than sorry.OrWhere Chwe Hansol finds a mermaid, but it doesn't look exactly willing to seduce him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	H2haO

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I am with another fanfic.  
> I started this back in last year, but wanted to keep writing now so yeah. I hope y'all enjoy it.  
> As always, eng is not my first language so, if you detect any mistakes, please let me know!

Chwe Hansol opened his eyes as soon as the sunlight shone on his uncovered face, which made him quickly notice that he had forgotten the window open before going to sleep. Again. His last memory of the day before was about sitting on the parapet while looking at the city and, to start the conversation, he didn't even know how he had ended up in his bed. 

He took a deep breath in, absorbing the faint smell of the sea that pervaded the room; Hansol always remembered how far away he was from the house where he had grown up every time he took a deep breath in the morning, but it wasn't a bad thing. It wasn't as if New York represented something for him at the end of the day, mainly because he hated big, crowded cities like that one.

The California coast had a lot more to do with him, full of quiet little towns with a stunning sunset that Hansol would surely pay to see if he lived in another part of the world. On top of it all, there was the lazy whispering of the waves breaking at the edge of the beach that always followed him wherever he went. The sea's murmuring was always grumbling in a tone perfectly capable of synchronizing with Chwe Hansol's thoughts.

After a few moments, he sat slowly on the bed and stared at an empty spot on the wall for a long moment, kind of waiting for his soul to return to his body, and then he could take a shower before heading to class. He could still feel traces of sand on his scalp, which made him question what was the difficulty he had in cleaning himself properly after surfing with Jihoon and Mingyu, and this led him to several other useless thoughts at the time.

He probably ended up napping in the middle of the daydreams, because he was soon able to hear Mingyu's voice in the kitchen and he only appeared there when it was about seven minutes before class started. Noticing him there made Hansol get up quickly and throw water on his face before brushing his teeth and going down, fast as a hurricane, without even checking if he was taking the right material to the class that day - Friday. 

"It seems you were run over by a truck," Kim Mingyu watched as he ate the sugary cookies that Hansol's mother made. Unlike his friend, he looked very tidy, with the blond threads tucked away in a tote and his uniform well-done.

"Let's just say I got a little distracted and ended up missing the hour," Hansol answered as he stuck a handful of cookies in his pocket. "Let's go, already."

"We still have two minutes before being really late, calm down," the tallest one smirked, revealing a tiny dimple. Hansol would hate him for it if he didn't think the same way. Running around knowing he would be late anyway was a great waste of effort.

With this in mind, he greeted his mother properly and swallowed three cookies before Mingyu decided that now, yes, they could be late with some dignity.

Hansol hung himself on the croup of Mingyu's old bicycle and whistled through his teeth as they gained speed down the hill; he loved feeling the wind against his face, even if it was still too early for that.

It was particularly hot that day, which could only be a sign for him to take a chocolate milkshake as soon as class was over and then go down to the beach.

The daydreams about future moments of freedom were swept away as soon as Mingyu stopped pedaling and sent him down so he could chain the bike to the bike rack. Considering previous records, they were not  _ that _ late.

" Are you going down to the beach later?" Mingyu asked, fixing his hair that had been totally messed up by the wind.

"Yeah, I want to take advantage that our grades have not arrived yet and surf while I can," Hansol answered and forced himself to walk faster through the aisle. "Are you going?"

"Yeah, Kwan and I have to practice a little before the vacations and he mysteriously disappears the same he always does."

"I thought you had a fight."

"We did," Mingyu said simply and waved before disappearing into his own classroom, leaving a completely confused Hansol behind. Maybe it was easier to ask Seungkwan what had happened then.

Being quite honest, Hansol did not understand very well the relationship between the two best friends, he only knew that they kissed often and fought even more often. Judging by the trunk he saw Seungkwan was doing when he finally arrived in the room, he doubted that he would want to play or anything with Mingyu but, for his own good, he decided to keep quiet. He didn't know exactly how to deal with fights, much less with those involving his best friends.

He didn't even have time to greet his friend, because the teacher wasn't there with much desire to roll that day and explained everything in a hallucinated rhythm while filling the blackboard with formulas he couldn't even understand.

Mathematics was definitely not his strong suit and he didn't even know who to ask for help for the recovery tests he already knew he would have to do. Again.

His friends were as screwed as himself and group studies didn't work when everyone agreed that catching some waves was more interesting than learning to do useless calculations.

As always, Hansol couldn't focus on that numbers for more than thirty minutes and soon surrendered to daydreams, paying more attention to the seagull quacks far away than to the equations he needed to solve by the end of the class. He already knew that he wouldn't give time to review everything, anyway, so he wouldn't waste time trying when he could ask Mingyu to solve everything later.

After another eternity, the class finally came to an end and Boo Seungkwan dismissed the boy who was sitting in front of Hansol, soon taking his place.

"Did he come today?" He shot, without even saying a good morning before.

"He came, but you are not fighting?" Hansol returned the question, already imagining that it should be Mingyu.

"This has nothing to do with my question." Seungkwan inflated his cheeks and looked away. "Are you going to the beach today?"

"Uh... Okay. We're going, he told me he was going to call you to practice."

Seungkwan ran a hand through his reddish hair, looking like he wanted to say something, but he only bit the inside of his cheek before he started typing furiously on his phone. He only looked away from the screen when the next class began but continued sitting in front of Hansol who, in turn, paid attention to the gulls again. The redhead went back to the good student pose that always saved him in class councils and they stayed like this for the rest of the morning, which passed like a blur.

Normally, Seungkwan would wait for Hansol to meet Lee Jihoon, a nice guy from the third grade, but he left like a hurricane as soon as he managed to close his backpack. About four seconds later, Mingyu sent him a message saying that he did not need to wait for him and that he could also take the bike if he wanted. Hansol concluded that either they would end up killing each other for good, or they would kiss like they always did when they thought nobody was seeing.

Hansol waved to Jihoon when he was near the exit and took the bike, trying to decide whether it would pay to go home for lunch or not. Soon concluded that the answer was "no" when he saw a sale of french fries with the milkshake he liked in an establishment in the middle of the road.

He greeted the boy behind the counter and made the order quickly while he already felt the mouth salivating. Then he sat by a window and started doing some late homework since he wouldn't have anyone to talk to at that time. He was a little curious to know if Mingyu and Seungkwan had solved themselves, but he believed he would know at the right time.

He tried to continue the homework even after the food arrived but, after staining the sheets with fat, he decided that nothing would work and pushed the notebook to the corner of the table. After rolling to finish the milkshake just to make the flavor last in his mouth, he sighed satisfied, and rushed to pay.

The way home was quiet and he ended up leaving the backpack thrown in the garage along with the bike before climbing up and get the neoprene costume. Before anyone could see him, he was already with the blue surfboard under his arm and running towards the beach, without thinking twice before throwing himself in the water.

He loved surfing since he understood himself as a human being, and always ended up going to the sea when he was feeling sad or stressed and needed to recover, or also when he was feeling great and incredibly connected with the nature around him. Feeling the warm sun on his face was a perfect contrast with the freshwater he splashed on the few pieces of skin exposed by his costume.

He pulled his hair away from his eyes and let out a lively howl as he stood on the board, soon challenging himself to find a bigger wave than the one that followed. He simply loved it when the wave broke around him and made him sink for a few seconds, but his mother could never know this, or else he would think Hansol was kinda suicidal.

After a few minutes of waiting, the wave he wanted finally appeared; his body shivered in excitement as he paddled strongly towards it and wished that he could spend at least a couple minutes there before it broke. A huge smile tore his face when he balanced on his feet and slipped his fingers through the water, feeling his body all bump.

However, Hansol took a while to realize that that trembling wasn't being caused by his super animated body, but that there was really something under the board making it destabilize.

With his eyes wide open, he looked down, already in panic at the possibility of a sea monster or worse, a shark, being under the board.

Before he could see anything, however, A strong whirlwind of water bumped into his face and made him unbalance at the same time. Judging by the pain between his eyebrows, he had probably hit his head on the board and might have lost his memory momentarily, as he was already thrown in the sand in his next memory.

Hansol found several pairs of eyes too close to his face when he blinked and coughed a few times before sitting down.

"Is everything all right?" a lifeguard asked, apparently ready to fill Hansol with slaps until he took all the water that could have invaded his body. He nodded slowly and coughed before making sure they didn't have to worry. However, he continued sitting there, even after the people dispersed, passing his hands on the sand lazily. He was not sure if he should go back to the sea.

Maybe if he just stayed on the border... 

Hansol got up too fast for someone who had just drowned and almost screamed as he felt something sticking right in the middle of his foot, causing a poignant pain to rise all over his leg.

He dropped himself sitting down again and tried to see what he had stepped on and, as he laid his eyes on the most beautiful shell he had ever seen in his entire life, opened a bright smile.

It was as if the little object shone a little under the sunlight, and when he caught it, Hansol could see an arrow and three carefully carved waves in the back. His first impulse was to keep it in his pocket so he wouldn't end up losing it before he could take a picture or at least show it to someone but, with grief, he soon noticed that he didn't have any. 

So he took the surfboard again and ran home, calling one of his friends, Hyunggu, as soon as he found his phone lost inside the backpack, which was still in the garage.

"I need to show you something really cool," - That's all he said when the other answered. "Come to my home."

"Send me a picture."

"it's prettier if you see in person, hurry up."

"Okay, two minutes," Hyunggu sighed and hung up. Hansol knew that he had only agreed because he literally lived in the house behind his, so he would hardly have to move.

"What's up?" Hansol was astonished to hear Hyunggu's voice because he was absolutely sure that those two minutes hadn't passed yet.

"Look what I found," he smiled wide and stretched out his shell for Hyunggu to take.

"Ah, it's very pretty, really. Will you put it in your collection?"

"Yes, but look behind it. It has some nice patterns."

"There's nothing behind it, Sol," Hyunggu said, visibly confused, and turned the shell between his fingers.

"Of course, there is," Hansol came up and ran his index finger across the figures. "An arrow and three waves under it."

"No? You've been smoking again, haven't you??"

"I didn't do anything like that," he rolled his eyes, half divided between being upset and thinking his friend was blind. "You need glasses, then, or fix the sensitivity of your fingers, because you can feel the relief."

"Stop being crazy, there's nothing here," From Hyunggu's voice tone, it seemed that the two of them had a very similar conversation recently.

"I'll take it to school tomorrow and everyone will see and confirm that the crazy one is you."

"All right, go ahead," Hyunggu laughed, not even knowing why he was surprised by Hansol's craziness. "Do you want ice cream?"

"Of course."

And, as in a magic pass, there was no more animosity between them.

Hansol changed quickly and soon headed to the ice cream parlor on the corner with his friend, momentarily forgetting the mysterious shell. Besides, if he wanted to find out something about it, maybe the best option was to look for it alone. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that Seungkwan would see the drawings because his friend's investigative abilities were simply perfect and could help a lot.

Hansol's frustration grew when he tried to show her to his parents and sister and discovered that, like Hyunggu, they could see nothing but a little shell with beautiful colors.

He soon concluded that it was no use to force, so he focused on doing the housework that was his responsibility and then opened a space on the bedside table and left her there, keeping his gaze fixed on her until he fell asleep.

In his dreams, he saw the object glowing several times and saw whirlwinds of water that were followed by tails that looked too big to fish. Maybe they were sharks...?

However, Hansol felt himself slipping back into reality every time he came close to seeing what the creatures were. It seemed that the last seconds of the dream were erased from his mind every time he woke up, which made it impossible to try to put pieces together.

When it was almost five in the morning, he finally managed to sleep without interruptions, his dream changing to colorful ice creams and quiet vineyards.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> You can find me on twt as @haoshoumon.


End file.
